


Six Years

by MontanaOpalheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, I can't belive I did this, I should start publishing the angst suff, Reunion, Reunion Sex, hehe, someone pls shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaOpalheart/pseuds/MontanaOpalheart
Summary: No one dares to wake up Arihnda Pryce, no one. Of course, unless you want to be murdered. But maybe she can make an exception for a certain someone.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Six Years (Pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coffeberry).
  * Inspired by [Estimating Losses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713388) by [coffeeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry). 



Groaning, Arihnda threw the blanket off of herself, falling out of her bed more than getting up. Who the hell had the nerves to wake her up at ... _5 AM_? The doorbell rang again, making her mumble something even she couldn't understand. _This is what happens when you try to sleep_ she thought, rubbing her eyes and throwing on her morning gown. Padding to the front door, she opend it, grumbling at the force-knew-who :

,,What the hell are you-" she stopped dead in her track, sleepy eyes wide open, looking at the man in front of her. This couldn't be, how, when, why-

,,I apologies for waking you up. I ... I just..."

His voice was smooth, yet nervous like she never seen him before. His face was still the same, though he looked older, more tired. 

This needed to be a dream, it had to. She often had dreamed about this, about finally seeing him again. But something told her that, maybe, this was real, the way her heart was hammering against her chest, her sweaty palms and aching knee she hit while trying to get out of bed. Arihnda tried to say his name, but her lips moved without a single sound coming out of her. Thrawn acted like he understood her anyways, one shaking hand cupping her face, eyes bright and ... were those tears ? 

,,I missed you," , he mumbled, a watery smile on his face. As soon as Ari felt her eyes started to tear up too, she wrapped her arms tightly around Thrawn, pressing her face as hard as she could into his chest. From there on she let her tears roll down her cheek, soaking into his shirt. Thrawn, too, wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Now and then she could feel a tear fall down on her head, which made her try to remember if she had ever seen him cry before. It didn't matter, he was there, really there, solid and strong and holding her.

Six years.

It took him six _damn_ years to come back, waking her up on her free day, when she decided to try and sleep longer than three hours just for _once_.

Despite all that, Arihnda couldn't get herself to be mad at him. She waited so long, holding on to the thought that maybe, someday he would come back for her ... He could throw them both into an ice-cold lake, she wouldn't even care, as long as he wouldn't let her go.

The Chiss looked a lot better than she did right now, hair neatly combed back as always, wearing a white shirt and light, beige trousers. His black boots were polished as always. 

Actually, he looked like the complete opposite of her right now. 

Her hair was a mess, having showered just befor going to sleep she didn't had time to straighten it. The black waves barely reached her shoulders, her bangs not seeming to know what gravity was. Her blue morning gown was loosely hanging on to her, bare feet already feeling cold from standing too long on the ground. The sun hadn't even begun to rise, due to it being winter. It wasn't cold enough to snow in Capital City just yet, but the ground was already frozen.

Thrawns body was warmer than hers, which only made her hold on to him tighter. She could feel his heartbeat, so much faster than normal. He needed to be as relieved and nervous as she was.

After what felt like hours of holding each other, Arihnda was the one who pulled away, making Thrawn tighten his arms around her immediately. 

,,I'm freezing," she whisperd, smiling apologetic at him. Relaxing, he losend his arms around her, not being ready to let her go just yet. Taking one of his hands in her own she led them inside her house. Stopping in the middle if the living area, which was directly behind the front door, Arihnda realised, again, how surreal this whole scenario was. After a heartbeat she was facing the front of Thrawns shirt again, a damp spot where her tears had soaked through the fabric. He had let go of her hand only to take it again, lifting it and examining the ring she was wearing.

The ring he had given to her while promising to never leave her.

After the war, Syndulla had given it back to her as an act of peace. They would never become friends, they both knew that, but they could move on with their lives.

Without having the chance to say something, Thrawn put his palm against hers, spreading their fingers just to cross them again. Now Arihnda could see his ring too. They were both identical, with the difference that his was made out of a darker metal and had a blue jewel, instead of the red one on hers. Seeing them both beside each other, she tightened her grip on his hand.

Tugging at her hand, the Chiss guided them to the big couch, sitting down and pulling her sideways into his lap. Instantly, she curled up in his arms, feet right beside his thighs and head leaning against his chest. Thrawn had one arm wrapped around her while his other hand was stroking her back. Neither of them knew what to say, still anxious that all of this was just a dream, that they would wake up alone in their beds, thousands of light years separated from each other.

They just sat there, starring out of the window, watching the sun rise and illuminating the room in a warm glow. With every hour the sun rose higher, their hearts calmed down, making them realise that, yes, this was truly real. Somewhere in the middle of it, she got up and changed into a pair of leggings and a black T-Shirt. Sitting down again, Thrawn combed her hair with is fingers. By the time of noon Thrawn had helped Arihnda prepare a small lunch, both not fully trusting their still somewhat nervous stomachs. He told her how Wren and Tano had found him and Bridger, about what had been going on in the Ascendancy, the difficulties they faced while traveling back.

,,I though you were dead." 

Arihnda looked up from her meal, looking at Thrawn in shook. Had he just said - 

,,At first, I told myself you were fine, but after some time the thoughts got darker. I asked Bridger if he could sense you, but he told me that we were too far away. From then on, I tried to convince myself that you were dead. I-," his voice broke, making her reach out and grab his hand. He held on to her tightly, almost painfully, but, again, she didn't mind. ,,I already lost Thrass, hoping for you to be still alive, then coming back and finding out you were dead all along ... I couldn't go through that again. Wren and Tano assured me that you were well, but I didn't dared to believe them. I ... I could only believe it when I saw you." 

Looking him in the eye, Arihnda swallowed. Then, voice shaking, she said : 

,,I ... When you disappeared, I though you were gone. Syndulla told me that if Bridger was alive, so were you, probably, and I held on to that hope. I don't ... think I would have made it without that. After they started searching for Bridger, I started to worry. What if you were dead, or no longer with him ? What if you got killed ? Or worse, that ... that you found someone new, that you didn't wanted to come back ? " 

The last sentence wasn't more than a whisper. Admitting her fears, her worries, Arihnda wanted to run away. What if they were true ? What if he was just her to tell her that it was over ? That he wanted his ring back ? 

,,I will always come back for you, Darling. Always." 

Getting up from the small kitchen table, Thrawn followed her example. Slowly, she walked towards him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Ari looked up at him. He starred back at her, eyes glowing in a familiar way. 

,,I love you." 

,,I love you, too." 

Grinning, Thrawn put his hands on her hips, lifting her into the air and swingin her around like she was weightless. Laughing, Arihnda did her best to hold on to him. After a few minutes of this, he set her down on her feet again, both giggling and swinging slightly. Now that the tension was broke, Thrawn pressed his lips softly against hers, and, _stars_ , she had forgotten how much she had missed this. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Ari kissed him back, putting all the affection and love she could muster for him in it.

Breaking away to looke at her, Thrawns eyes glowed like flames. 

,,I think there are some things we need to catch up on." 

,,Oh, do you ? " Her voice was as mocking and low as his, knowing exactly what he meant. After all, it wasn't hard to guess. The next thing she knew was that she was lifted up by Thrawn, just like that night all those years ago. Kissing his cheek, she whisperr something in his ear, making him grin like a Loth-Cat.


	2. Six Years (Pt.2)

Putting Arihnda down on the bed, Thrawn could barley hold back any longer. In a matter of mere seconds he had pulled the blanket down to the foot of the bed and gotten rid of their Shirts , eagerly kissing a path from her neck down to the swell of one of her breasts. Biting, kissing and licking the soft flesh he made sure to never touch the perfect little nub, smirking at the frustrated groans of the women lying under him. After a few minutes he moved on to its twin while her hands alternated between pulling his hair and digging into his shoulders. His own hands kept her hips pressed down to the mattress as soon as the movements of her against his bulge became too distracting. 

,,I swear if that’s the only thing you’re going to do I-” Before she could finish the sentence Thrawn had already wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently on it an enjoying the moans and pleads tumbling out of Arihndas mouth. Leaving a soft kiss on the now wet nub, the Chiss looked up, amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

,,You were saying ? “ 

The pillow aimed at his head missed him by only a few millimeters, landing somewhere near their clothes. Trailing kisses down her body, Thrawn stopped at the waistband of her pants, looking up from where his mouth was pressed against her lower belly. Arihnda starred back at him, a needy whimper escaping her throat. Taking that as the sign he waited for, Thrawn let go of her hips and hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling her pants, as well as her underwear, down her legs and tossing them aside. His own erection was painfully hard by now, and he knew he should probably get rid of his pants, too, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about his own desperate state.

Crawling back up between her legs the Chiss started stroking one of her thighs while trailing kisses along the other. It was enough to coax her open, legs slowly drifting apart. Arihndas hands returned to stroking his head, eyes closed and cheeks a bright red. Grabbing her legs, Thrawn guided them over his shoulders and behind his back. His hands were holding her hips in place as he placed a gentle kiss against her nether lips, suppressing a groan as soon as she moaned, the sound making his impatient cock twitch painfully in his pants. Dragging his tongue up he slick pussy and around her clit, her moans turned even louder, hands gripping his hair and pushing him as hard as she could against her vagina, forcing Thrawn to open his jaw as far as he could.

It took him only a few minutes of licking and sucking to get her over the edge, body shaking, hips bucking and moans turning into screams. For a minute or two, the Chiss used only his lips to massage her into a somewhat relaxed afterglow. He finally gave in to her hands tugging at his hair, taking her legs and carefully placing them down on the bed. Sliding along he body he only stopped when his head was above hers. Licking her juice from his lips, Thrawn made her groan again, but gladly gave in to the kiss he was pulled in. While deepening the kiss, Arihnda rolled them over, now straddling his hips. Breaking the kiss, Thrawn wanted to speak, but cut himself of with a hiss after Arihndas butt rubbed against his cock. Not even having a moment to relax again, his wife was already unbuckling his belt, shoving his pants down his legs, though she didn’t touched his boxers. 

,,Arihnda-,” he moaned her name, tugging at her hips, an impatient look on his face. Chuckling, she removed his boxers. The sigh escaping the Chiss was almost immediately replaced by a loud hiss. Looking down, Arihnda smirked at him while squeezing his cock. Thrawn groaned, head falling back onto the mattress. ,,You’ll be the death of me.” 

His voice was a strained whisper, trying hard to hold back his own orgasm. Hot lips wrapping around the head of his dick, Thrawn grabbed a hand full of her hair, not to control her movements, but for his own sake.

Just like her, it didn’t take him long to finish, unloading his semen in her mouth, a relieved sigh escaping him. Keeping his eyes closed, Thrawn could feel Arihnda scattering kisses across his body. Feeling her press her lips against his cheek, he cracked his eyes open.

Her gaze was so full of love and affection, he couldn’t help himself but wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. 

,,I will never leave you again.” 

The Chiss could feel her shift against him, making herself comfortable on top of him.

,,Not even if your people need you ? “ 

Her voice was quiet while mumbling against his neck, hand searching for his. He took it, sliding his fingers through hers and squeezing them reassuringly. 

,,Not even if Chaf'orm'bintrano was crawling on his knees and begging me to come back. I fulfilled my duties there, now it’s time to fulfill my duties here.”

Hearing that, Arihnda sat up, hands flat on his chest. Smiling softly at her, Thrawn tucked the hair falling into her face behind her ear, hand gently cupping her cheek. Immediately she leaned into his touch, turning her head and kissing his palm. 

,,I love you.” 

,,I love you, too. And if you want me to, I will tell you so every day.”

He could feel her smile against his palm. Pulling her down again, Thrawn pressed his lips softly against hers. Moving against him, the Chiss put a hand on her restless hips. Slowly, Arihnda lifted herself off of him, one hand supporting her weight while the other searched for his penis. After finding it, she started stroking him gently, electing quiet moans from her husband. Deciding that he was now suitably hard, Arihnda positioned herself over him.

She sank down on him, inch by inch, both of them moaning at the feeling of each other. Carefully, Thrawn sat up, keeping Arihnda pressed close against him and himself seated inside her. Now sitting in each others lap, both of them breathed heavily, holding each other. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, his cock seated deep within her. Thrawn could feel her heat around him, her walls squeezing his length, having missed her heat so much. His own hand was just fine, if there were no other options, but having so spend six _kriffing_ years without this, he couldn’t describe how amazing it felt.

The Chiss could only imagine how his wife must feel in this moment.

Pressing her forehead against his, Arihnda started moving. Not much, just gently, slowly, rocking her hips against his. This wasn’t just about fucking, nor about cumming or getting rid of the tension they both felt like before.

This … This was about being close to one another, about showing how they felt, what they needed, wanted, missed.

About loving each other.

They moved like in trance, focusing only on them, hands trailing and lips parting between kisses to catch their breath.

After what felt like an eternity, they both shivered against each other, hips no longer moving. At some point Arihnda started to shiver again, now from the sweat on her skin cooling down. As gently as he could, Thrawn lifted her up and laid her down on the bed before climbing out of it and walking over to where their cloths were laying. Picking up their underwear and his shirt, he walked back to her (their?) bed, handing her the shirt and her panties. Putting on his own boxers, Thrawn crawled back to her, stretching one arm out for her. Arihnda smiled sleepily, snuggling against his side and using his chest as a pillow. The Chiss pulled the blanket over them, tucking it around them and pressing Arihnda closer to himself. One of her hands was placed directly over his heart, soon joined by his own free hand. Kissing her forehead, Thrawn closed his eyes, head leaning against hers as both of them drifted off to sleep. None of them wanted to think about all the things they would need to talk about, about what problems might await them.

Here and now, in that small bedroom, as the first snow was falling down in Capital City, they both felt safe, loved, like they belonged, and that maybe, just maybe, they could finally have a normal life. No Empire, no Rebels, no Chiss or Grysk, just the two of them.

And who knows, maybe it wouldn’t be just the two of them forever.

Only Force knew what would wait for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I would have liked to, buuuuuuut reading The Hunger Games and working on OC's is a bit distracting and for whatever reason I'm still more comfortable with the idea of writing a story where i explicitly explain how someone got tortured and killed and what they look like now (*cough* Not hinting at a WIP *cough*) wich is … well, it would be hard to tell that it was a body once … than writing one of my OTP's fucking. This was my first ever smut, so feel free to tell me how bad it was XD (Seriously, I can't let my 'beta' read this, she is WAY too pure and innocent for that stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge nod to coffeberrys fic for this one, which finally gave me a reason to write that Reunion-Fic I always had in mind. There is a part two and (maybe?) a part three to this story, which I'm not sure whether I should post them or not. One-Shots aren't my thing, if I write something, it won't be just one short story where I wonder myself what happens next (though I LOVE reading One-Shots). Hope you guys liked it and if you want the other parts too, feel free to tell me (BUT, I don't think they will be non-smut)


End file.
